Pokémon Gold and Silver Version
Pokémon Gold and Silver is a Pokémon video game of the second generation. The game features brand new additions from the previous three games. These two games take place in the Johto region and the Kanto region. A year after their release, another game, Pokémon Crystal, was released with a few minor differences and features added to the game. Game Info Changes *These games featured the new region, Johto. *A hundred new Pokémon were introduced in the games. *A time system was introduced, allowing certain Pokémon to appear at certain times, and events to occur on certain days. *Pokémon could now hold items. *A new item, PokéGear, allows the usage of a clock, cell/mobile phone, and radio. *Specialized Poké Balls were introduced, allowing easier catching for specific types of Pokémon. *Two new types of Pokémon were introduced, Dark-type and Steel-type Pokémon. *The battle screen now shows how much experience the player's Pokémon has gained, and also whether a wild Pokémon has been caught or not. *The ability to breed Pokémon was introduced. *A virus called "Pokérus", which infects a Pokémon allowing its experience to double, was first found. *Shiny Pokémon debuted in these games. *Backward connectivity was introduced, allowing trades with previous games. Starter Pokémon The player gets to choose one of three starter Pokémon at the start of the game from the local Pokémon expert Professor Elm. In tradition, the three Pokémon are a Grass type, Water type, or Fire type Pokémon. *Cyndaquil - The Fire type *Totodile - The Water type *Chikorita - The Grass type Team Rocket Once again, Team Rocket are the featured villains in the games. With the disappearance of their leader Giovanni, Team Rocket restarts their goal of stealing Pokémon over the world, starting in Johto. The player will run into them several times throughout the course of the game, as they plot numerous plans and schemes. Legendary Pokémon As in every other main series Pokémon game, there are a few Legendary Pokémon that debuted in these games. Legendary Bird Pokémon *Ho-Oh *Lugia Legendary Beasts *Entei *Raikou *Suicune Nintendo Event Legendary Pokémon Celebi Glitches Toward the ending use of the battery of the games, the game may glitch up because in the PCs if the mailbox is checked, mysterious messages are sent by nobody and the messages implant a code which allows the player to gain Pokédollars from it. When the game freezes up, the save file may get corrupted and the player may have to reset the entire game. At times, the screen may glitch up, the color might be grayscale or neon. This might be the cause of an accidental drop of the cartridge which may chip a piece off the cartridge which makes a bit of the game corrupt. If the player cheated by getting a Pokémon to level 100 after it obtains all of its EXP points, it keeps leveling up to level 100. In order for the player to reverse the glitch, he/she has to turn the game off. Trivia *These games are the only paired Pokémon games to feature different sprites for each Pokémon in each version. *The Generation II games are the only ones to feature two regions in full. *Gold and Silver are the only paired games to have both mascot Pokémon obtainable in both games without trading. *On May 8, 2009 Nintendo announced that Gold and Silver would receive remakes, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, originally set to be released in Fall 2009. Before this announcement, there was much speculation about the creation of these remakes, as numerous hints were given throughout Pokémon media. *Even though the games were released for the Game Boy Color, they were released as Game Boy cartridges in conjunction with the Pokémon Trading Card Game. *Gold and Silver had infrared connectivity to the Pokémon Pikachu and Pokémon Pikachu 2 in which the mystery gift feature could be used to gain items. This feature was omitted in the European release.